


пофиг/не пофиг

by evil_thing, fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: Block B, FANXY CHILD (Band), Khh, Penomeco - Fandom, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, High School, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Language, Original Fiction, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: В класс Донука переводят нового ученика.
Relationships: Jung Dongwook | Penomeco/Woo Jiho | Zico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: DRABBLES | MINI G-PG13 FK2020 J&K POP, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	пофиг/не пофиг

**Author's Note:**

> Чон Донук (Penomeco) и У Чихо (ZICO) и правда учились в одной школе в Японии.

На новенького, которого представляет им сэнсэй, Донуку откровенно пофиг. Он даже не смотрит, кто там и как, не прислушивается к имени и подробностям. Это просто ещё один одноклассник, с которым Донук не будет разговаривать. Одним больше, одним меньше — никакой разницы. Донук не смотрит до тех пор, пока сосед сзади не пинает его стул и не шипит раздажённо в спину.  
— Чон Донук! — сэнсэй тоже звучит недовольно, как будто окликает его не в первый раз. — Раз уж Чихо тоже кореец, покажешь ему школу и будешь помогать поначалу.  
Это не звучит как вопрос или просьба, это звучит как проблема.  
И выглядит тоже как проблема.  
Во-первых, у новенького крашеные волосы. То есть главное «во-первых» — это, конечно, то, что он кореец в японской школе! Но, если забить на эту часть, главная его проблема — крашеные волосы. Не совсем высветленно-жёлтые, но и не натуральные — это сто процентов. Во-вторых, у него абсолютно идиотская улыбка. Не типа дружелюбная или в стиле «позаботьтесь обо мне, пожалуйста», а что-то между «смотрите, какой охуенный денёк» и «смотрите, какой охуенный я». Ну и сам он весь какой-то несуразный, с длиннющими руками, которые, вероятно, свисали бы до самых коленей, если бы ноги тоже не были несуразно длинными. Он смотрит на Донука как будто с вызовом, и этим не нравится ему ещё больше.  
Спасибо, что рядом нет пустых парт, и новенькому приходится сесть отдельно.  
Донук готов поспорить, что какая-нибудь гопота наваляет тому в ближайшую неделю.

— Эй, йоу, алё, коротышка, как там тебя?! — через половину коридора прилетает в спину Донуку, и того аж передёргивает от этой подставы. Он хватает новенького за длинную граблю и тащит за собой подальше от чужих ушей и глаз, в голове сокращая максимальный срок получения им по роже до пары дней.  
— Не разговаривай здесь на корейском, — шипит Донук, забравшись достаточно далеко. — Совсем кретин?  
Он запоздало думает о том, что сам сейчас рискует отхватить по лицу, назвав кретином незнакомого чувака. Ещё и сам увёл его в тихое место. Так что ещё вопрос — кто из них двоих тупее. Новенький смотрит на Донука сверху вниз с непонятным выражением лица, и теперь видно, какие у него дурацкие огромные брови в половину лобешника. Но бить, кажется, не собирается.  
— Чего хотел? — спрашивает Донук, на всякий случай меняя тему. — Столовка на первом этаже в соседнем корпусе. Карри там не бери — с горшка потом сутки не слезешь. Библиотека на втором, рядом с учительской, кабинет директора в том же коридоре. На физру лучше не опаздывать. Если не успеваешь, можно вообще не приходить. Медпункт в корпусе, где столовка.  
Он специально упоминает медпункт последним, чтобы информация о его местоположении точно осталась в этой крашеной башке. Потому что можно спорить на деньги, что новенький наведается туда в ближайшее время. Но Донуку не с кем спорить.  
— Экскурсию устроить, или сам справишься?  
— Без сопливых разберусь, — хмыкает новенький. — Так как там тебя зовут, говоришь?  
Он говорит на японском свободно, но с явно слышимым акцентом. И это стопроцентно ещё больше будет раздражать местную гопоту.  
Но Донук не нанимался ему в няньки или друзья, поэтому раздавать лишние советы не обязан. Он отвечает ещё на несколько вопросов о школе и учителях и сливается под благовидным предлогом. Ещё не хватало, чтобы кто-то лишний раз видел их вместе.

Донук ошибается — новенький умудряется вляпаться в неприятности тем же вечером. Непонятно, что дёрнуло Донука пойти домой именно этим путём, но, неудачно свернув за угол, он видит, как трое старшеклассников возят новенького мордой по стене. То есть двое возят, а третий мерзко ржёт и что-то приговаривает. Надо отдать новенькому должное: тот не трясётся от страха, а, наоборот, зло отбрыкивается. Это точно, на сто процентов не проблема Донука. Ему вообще пофиг. Он застывает буквально на несколько секунд, и в это время они встречаются взглядами. Донук перестаёт дышать. Самое странное, что новенький не зовёт на помощь. Только вдруг подмигивает и улыбается как-то по-идиотски.  
Донук делает медленный шаг назад.  
Он почти скрывается за углом, когда его замечают старшеклассники. И это очень, просто очень-очень говняно! Один из них расплывается в жутком оскале и лает как собака. Тогда Донук разворачивается и бежит. Краем глаза он замечает, что следом увязались сразу двое, а это значит, что останавливаться нельзя ни в коем случае. Хотя, кому он врёт, Донуку и одного было бы слишком много. Он бежит, как последний раз в жизни: оскальзываясь и спотыкаясь, прыгая через ступеньки небольших лестниц, чудом лавируя между редкими прохожими, задевая плечами углы на поворотах. Сердце колотится прямо в ушах, и Донуку кажется, что он пробежал уже половину города, как минимум, и скоро выберется на окраины, а дальше и вовсе побежит через лес в горы.  
А потом ему между лопаток врезается что-то вроде банки от газировки, и Донук падает. Катится вперёд и остаётся на земле раздавленной жабой. Лёгкие горят так, будто скоро лопнут, и, даже если получиться встать, он точно больше не сможет сделать ни шага. Донук слышит, как старшеклассники догоняют, и видит тени, которые заслоняют свет. Он дышит надсадно и ждёт, что вот сейчас будет очень больно. Но проходит секунда за секундой, а боли всё нет. Донук открывает один глаз и видит, что двое над ним стоят, покачиваясь, и тоже никак не могут отдышаться.  
— Ну ты, — наконец сипит один, — мудила, бля.  
— Да, бля, — подхватывает второй, задыхаясь на каждом слове. — Какого хрена?  
Это звучит как вопрос, но ответа точно не требует. Донук лежит и смотрит на чёрных мушек, плывущих перед глазами. Его пару раз пинают по рёбрам, выламывают руку, лениво и невнятно матерясь, и, наконец, бросают.  
Чёрные мушки остаются, чтобы закончить танец.

Спустя вечность Донук соскребает себя с асфальта и медленно бредёт в сторону дома. Самое странное, что всё это время он не плачет, только кусает губы от обиды и придумывает новенькому с десяток обидных прозвищ. Силы оставляют его неподалёку от детской площадки, и Донук присаживается на лавочку перевести дух и собраться для последнего рывка. Он как раз замечает, что брюки вымазаны в пыли, и пытается отряхнуть их, когда рядом с оханьем присаживается кто-то ещё.  
Новенький, демоны его раздери.

У него разбита уродская бровь, так что кровь заливает глаз, и почти полностью оторван рукав пиджака. Он промакивает лицо какой-то грязной тряпкой и говорит, что Донук клёво их отвлёк. Когда двое свалили, ему удалось отбиться от последнего оставшегося и вот.  
Донук снова кусает губы, потому что они оба знают, что никто никого не отвлёк, а так просто случайно получилось. Но не говорит ничего, а достаёт из кармана свой носовой платок. Который тоже не образец чистоты, но просто сверкает по сравнению с тем, которым новенький тычет в свою рожу.  
Они сидят молча какое-то время, а потом Донук спрашивает, что им было нужно. Не то чтобы ему интересно, не то чтобы старшеклассникам требовался повод, но нужно же что-то сказать  
— Плеер хотели одолжить послушать, — хмыкает новенький.  
— Хороший был плеер? — с той же интонацией хмыкает Донук.  
Новенький смотрит на него хитро и расплывается в уже почти привычной идиотской улыбке:  
— Что значит был?  
Он роется в кармане, а потом тычет Донуку в ухо одним наушником. Сквозь треск и шуршание там слышатся Dynamic Duo.  
Возможно, новенький заслуживает чуть большего внимания. Возможно, не так уж сильно на него будет пофиг.  
— Чон Донук, — протягивает руку Донук.  
— У Чихо, — пожимает её новенький.  



End file.
